水银
by uzumaki rakku
Summary: Quicksilver中文翻译版。悲文注意。 "我…我可以为了让你能够推开我而抱你吗？我可以为了让自己不会去尖叫而咬你吗？我可以为了不再看得到你的脸而狠狠地摇动你吗？我可以为了最起码可以说一声再见而 杀 了你吗？" …汞俗称为水银，是种银白色的重金属。水银可以引发起高度中毒，令脑部、肾脏与肺功能受损。水银毒的主要徵状包括了感觉消失、情绪障碍与及缺乏协调能力。


**Note to my English readers: this is the Chinese translation of my previously-published fic Quicksilver, which most of you are probably familiar with. ^^;; I usually write in English, even though Chinese is actually my mother tongue... But, well, to be honest... I write better in English because I've had so much practice already. XD**

**This translation was a collab effort between myself and a friend who has been translating some KakaNaru fics into Chinese for the benefit of the Chinese side of this pairing's fandom. It'd take me too long to translate the whole thing by myself, so she helped me to do a first translation and then I edited it until I decided it could be published. XD**

**这篇是Quicksilver的中文翻译版，是我与一个朋友合作翻译完的。（要我一个人翻的话真的慢死了XD）她先翻译一遍后发给我，然后我在很久很久之后校完了就放上来了。XD **

**注意：**

**1.悲剧剧情注意。**

**2.对不起九喇嘛我很久以前写的这篇那时你还没洗白所以…总之小九我错了！T_T**

**3.当时还不知道面具男与斑不是一个人OTL所以把他写成斑了…**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>水银<p>

·

「我…我可以为了让你能够推开我而抱你吗？我可以为了让自己不会去尖叫而咬你吗？我可以为了不再看得到你的脸而狠狠地摇动你吗？我可以为了最起码可以说一声再见而【杀】了你吗？」

他喘著气俯视著那无生气的、完全不动的身体。每次的呼气，都比叹息还要重，跟一个来自咽后那几乎听不见的锐利鼻音一同出现。

就如否定与愤怒与淌血的悲伤的尖叫，被抑止住了。

「我可以爱你吗？我可以恨你吗？」他低语，眼睛疯狂地暴走：「你就—你就不能—立刻给我醒过来吗！？」

·

旗木卡卡西倒在木叶村的大门前。他回来了。

他一人回来了。

·

一隻染满了黑红血的手抚著他的下巴，并虚弱地把他的头推下。

「对不起，鸣人…」

他感到其恋人那染满了血却还是微微发亮的狂乱头髮搔著他的颊。垂死的男人尝试给他一个虚弱的微笑，但难以抬起头，只得向他耳语—

三个字，三个微小、简单、难以置信地蠢的话，然后。

他离世了。

三个字与一声柔弱的叹息，就这样被风偷去。

·

纲手逼视着他，因悲伤又拒绝相信事实而颤抖着。

「他叫我忘了他。」卡卡西面无表情地说。

·

忘了我—清风向他耳语—忘了、忘了、忘了…

他默默地凝视着慰灵碑，让那个不是他的写轮眼见证新加上的名字，把它刻在自己的灵魂之上。直到永远。

忘了我。清风坚持。

不，他顽固地回应：才不要。

绝对不会。

·

卡卡西去了修行。

他利用影分身在每个地方日日夜夜地修行，每次都把自己推到查克拉几乎完全用尽的那个边缘—那时，只要再使出一个术就意味着要在医院躺一段很长、很长的时间…而这样还算是幸运。

他就这样把那边缘推的越来越远，更远更远还要更远—直到他甚至可以跟上人柱力的作战步伐。

他只会利用小休来休息并进食。而且他总是吃拉麵。

手刀及菖蒲习惯了他每天出现三次来买外卖拉麵。虽然他从不在那边吃，但他们都能理解。

他们一直以来都很擅于理解，就如曾经的鸣人所知一样。

·

他用左手把小镜子举在脸前，右手坚定地握住了一把小刀。

该再试试了，他想著。

他把刀子划过眼下，等着流血停止后让它微微治癒。他一边歪著镜，一遍利用另一只眼睛小心地观察著伤口。

不，还是不行。

他试多了五次，最后他终于都做到了，伤疤完全是一样的。

好。

·

卡卡西依旧总是令人生气地迟到，还会丢出那些疯狂的藉口，还会每天花时间在慰灵碑上。他还是会戴著他的面罩，但这事实上这已没有必要—因为在这之上还有另外一面。

那些人让他选择自己的面具，而到了最后他终于都拿了狐面，因为无论如何他在很久以前已经打碎了狼面，况且他也觉得需要改变一下。

或许他喜欢瓷面具上的绯红胡须线。

或许。

·

汞俗称为水银，是种银白色的重金属。

水银可以引发起高度中毒，令脑部、肾脏与肺功能受损。

水银毒的主要徵状包括了感觉消失、情绪障碍与及缺乏协调能力。

·

小樱看著银髮男人利用疯吼的雷切把一路上的敌人切开，然后突然发现…他的战斗风格改变了。他总是走在最前利用高级的查克拉透支术，在他走过的地方落下了一道血与破坏的路。几乎就像是—

在他从最后一名敌忍的胸前抽出了手臂时，她刚巧碰上了他的眼神，而他从她那悲伤的凝视中看到一种识别。

但两人之中任何一位都没对此做出半句评论。

但两个月之后，那名懂得使用一千种术的忍者变成了懂得二千种术的火影。

·

水银卡卡西。

不知为何，这名字甩不掉。

他很危险—人们都在低语。他是最强的忍着，木叶最新的火影。

跟黄色闪光一样，致命。

水银卡卡西？—清风嘲笑著。

…他比较喜欢写轮眼卡卡西或拷贝忍者卡卡西。

但这名字就是…甩不掉。

·

木叶的第六代火影：旗木卡卡西，或是被称为水银卡卡西。

如他的名字一样危险、致命。

（亦如他的名字一样，寂寞。）

·

他望着镜子，直望着那不是他的及永远都不会属于他的血红眼睛。

「我不是旗木卡卡西。」

他笑了一下。

「旗木卡卡西在很久、很久以前已经死掉了…」

·

宁次准备解除他的白眼时看到某些红色的东西，并立即集中注意力，尝试去找寻源头，但什么也没找到。

却看到了在卡卡西腹上、肩上、一路去到双臂的复杂封印纹。

他没有再看到那深红的查克拉，但他不禁思考…

他知道只有一个人会有着那种颜色的查克拉，而且只有一个人身上会有类似的高级封印。

难道他把九尾封印在…？

·

当斑入侵的时候，木叶已经完全准备好。木叶的忍者们已经准备保护他们的村子、他们的国家，还有他们所爱的人，无论付出什么。他们知道作战时会出现什么—牢不可破的幻术，从奇怪的雕像解开封印的尾兽…还有一名几乎不可能击中的敌人。

说不定木叶已经命数已尽。

说不定还未。

就在这时，六代火影以一个封印栏障把自己跟宇智波末裔包围住了。

众人焦急地想要打穿这个栏障，但它的强度让所有人都吃惊—就连纲手也无法穿过它。

就如四代目一样伟大—某些人在恐惧与敬畏中低语。说不定还要更强更伟大还更—

所以带著绝望、愤怒和无助，众人只能这样看著他们的火影跟古代叛忍战斗，却完全帮不上忙。

·

看似没希望了。那宇智波逃过他每一次的攻击，甚至他最强的神威。

斑慢不经心地赞扬他的速度，但语气之中有著微微的沾沾自喜。

也许…纯速度不足以送他一击吗？

就在男人将他跟四代目火影比较，并安心地指出只有一个术有可能有机会跟永恒万花筒写轮眼对抗时，他蹙起了眉。

唔…

嘛，反正是他自找的。

所以卡卡西丢出一个完全不可能的风遁·螺旋手里剑。

·

斑那因为震惊地张大的眼睛真够令人满足…

…但在卡卡西成功使用了一个更不可能的飞雷神之术时，斑那单纯的目瞪口呆简直无价。

·

这些术的确有效，因为斑正在变弱而他开始得到了优势。—只要再一点就能打倒他并—

然…后…

但。

但这。并不可能。

因为"然后"，斑似是拼死挣扎用了他从药师兜那儿复制的术，也就是大蛇丸发明的禁术—

通灵·秽土转生。

这应该是会召唤出卡卡西最爱的人，而老实说斑很好奇这人会是谁。

说是卡卡西那死掉的老师吗？无论如何，波风水门也是被专称为木叶最强的天才。

但…没错，这有可能，事实上还相当有可能，当然—那名人柱力！很可惜他死了，真的，因为斑需要最后跟最强的尾兽成完成他的计划，而漩涡鸣人因为死得不合时而把一切搞混。

所以那垂死的宇智波万分期待地看著盖子被滑开，然后—

旗木卡卡西从棺材步出来。

而鸣人以那不是他的声音大叫，抓著那不是他的脸，并以那永远都不是他的深红色眼睛恐惧地看著。

·

他曾经见识过影镜身转之术，那个来自鬼之国的相当有名的变身术。

没错，这的确是一个疯狂的主意，但…

用封印术来达到与影镜身转一样的效过真的很…困难，不过他最后成功了。

「眼睛的事对不起呢，卡卡西。」他低声道：「但我保证我去爱护它，你这超级笨蛋。」

·

他感到那以封印作基本的变身破灭了，接下来一切变成了模糊的血与爪与悲伤与纯粹的狂暴。

宇智波斑最后看到的是一闪金黄与漩涡鸣人的脸，一双不对称的深红眼内的泪滑落至带有胡须线脸颊—

然后一切都褪色，没入了螺旋手里剑那毫无止境的嚎叫。

·

鸣人感到…

麻木。

或许他已经太久太久没有当过他自己。

「我说过…我绝对不会忘了你。」他凶凶地皱起了眉：「没有任何人会忘记你。」

「而且…这个主意很不错，不是吗？因为谁都没有怀疑，完全不会想像到。就像你是说我是那个，你知道，意外性第一。」

他的笑声，是苦涩的。

—我可以为了最起码可以说一声再见而杀了你吗？

他所知道可终结通灵·秽土转生的方法，只有一个。

但这只能由不是人柱力的人来做。

全木叶无助地看著他集中最后的查克拉把九尾之狐从自己身上扯离，向那呆板地站在远处的银发的身影弱笑。

（现在…我可以用那个术了。）

他小心地结印，成为木叶第三个召唤死神的火影。

尸鬼封尽是跟非常顽固的妖狐的一场拔河比赛，但他最后胜利了。

差一点没做到，但他还是胜了。

他感到被雷光盖住的手刺穿了他的胸前，直接穿过心脏，然后又笑了。

「封印！！」

「抱我。」他要求著，同时把两人的灵魂都卷进了旋涡，一直落、落、落到空无。

当卡卡西的身体瓦解成尘土，鸣人好像感到了手臂包裹著他的肩膀，舒服并带有最微小的占有欲，而隔着面罩的唇以最轻柔的方式刷在他的颊上。

·

「忘了我。」

才没可能。

·

卡卡西温和地指出：你迟到了。

他哼著鼻：才没有！你只是这一次超恐怖地早到而已，笨蛋。

* * *

><p><strong>完<strong>


End file.
